


Holiday

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Horses, Outlander - Freeform, Vacation, i put my real life horses in this fic ahhaha, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Prompts: Jamie and Claire take a trip to the mountains go fishing, make s'mores, ride horses, and play board games in the cabin.Hi! Would you mind writing a bit of Jamie / Claire fluff? Perhaps them on vacation? Destination is your choice! Smut or not is also up to you. Thank you :)Claire surprises Jamie with a weekend away in the mountains. She attempts to teach him to ski. They drink cocoa and GO snowshoeing





	

The hills and moors were blanketed in white. All signs of life hidden away as they waited for spring. The sun glinted off the individual snowflakes and made them look like small diamonds hidden in the fluff. **  
**

They had driven a few hours to the resort, it had been Claire’s idea to relax and get away. It was a small lodge nestled in the mountains, with several rustic cabins on the property. They had plenty of activities that couples could participate in, including skiing, snowshoeing, horseback riding and ice fishing. And the cabins providing the perfect setting for _other_ extracurricular activities.

Jamie and Claire had spent most of the trip in their bed, the howling blizzard unable to touch them in their cocoon of warmth and tangled limbs. It wasn’t until the fire had burned out the next morning that Claire suggested they actually _do_ something.

Jamie had needed some convincing, not wanting to do anything else besides worship his beautiful wife. But Claire wouldn’t allow him anywhere near her until they got out and did something.

She sat at the small table reading the brochure.

“Jamie!” She exclaimed, something catching her eye. “They have horseback riding! We should go!”

Jamie peered over her shoulder at the brochure. A big bay horse and a smaller white one were on the cover that was entitled “Rock Hill Horseback Riding.”

“Aye, so they do!” He said before picking her up and twirling her around. “And here’s to my beautiful wife for finding it!”

She smiled and kissed him before pulling on some clothes.

“Ye mean now?” Jamie asked, furrowing his brows.

“The sooner we go the sooner you can take me to your bed.”

And that was all the convincing he needed to put his own clothes on.

* * *

It was a small trek to the stables, the smell of horse and hay filling their noses.

“Isn’t that just the best smell, sassenach?” He asked, taking a deep breath.

Claire scrunched her nose, “I’ve smelt better.”

The instructor met them inside the barn, which was significantly warmer than the outside air, and lead them to a pair of stalls.

“Claire ye’ll be riding Lena, she’s slower and easy going. Jamie ye’ll be riding Flicka, she’s a bit more _high spirited_.” The woman instructed.

“They’re already all tacked up so just lead them out and we’ll get started!”

Jamie had gotten on no problem, having grown up with horses. Claire had a bit more trouble and needed a leg up. Of course Jamie helped her but not without looking at her _lovely round arse_ as he helped her.

The kind woman lead the line followed by Jamie, then Claire.

Claire’s mare pinned her ears at every kick Claire gave, unhappy being out and getting exercise rather than in her stall, eating.

Meanwhile Flicka was in a rush to get to the front of the line and Jamie spent the entire ride holding her back from going off in a straight off gallop.

They trekked through forest trails, taking in the smell of pine and how perfect the countryside looked crested in white.

The heat coming off the horses kept them warm along with the additional layers of sweaters and coats.

They had rode for about an hour before they finally got back. Claire was saddle sore while Jamie was beaming the whole way.

Jamie gave Flicka a loving pat for taking care of him. “Thank ye, Flicka.” The mare simply perked her ears and went back to eating her hay.

Lena spared little attention of her attention to Claire, finally happy to be at her hay again.

A few minutes later and they were back out in the cold winter air, making their way back to their little cabin.

Jamie put his arm around the her waist, pulling her to him. “Did ye enjoy it?”

She smirked a little, “Yes, but I don’t think as much as you did.”

He gave a chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

Come inside, i’ll make you some hot cocoa.

Jamie spent a few minutes stoking the fire before warming a mug for them.

She could still feel the cold bite at her nose and cheeks as she sat by the fire, her hands wrapped around the mug, delighting in its warmth.

Jamie sat down next to her, holding her close. “Thank you, mo cridhe. For today. I couldna have asked for a better weekend.” He beamed, kissing her softly on the lips.

“You’re welcome, love.” She replied, smiling against his lips.


End file.
